wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Use of common day vulgarity and curse words
I hate that I have to write this, but recently the use of swearing and vulgar language has become way out of control on the mud. No one side is not guilty of this. We all have to realize that while not an elementary school, this mud houses a family environment, children play here as well as adults. And for anyone, the language is not appreciated. So starting now, language will be monitored much more closely. There are some universal understands of what is vulgar and what is not. And if you start infringing upon other people's right to play this game as a guest without a verbal assault, the staff will take steps to remove your ability to effect other people with such language. We realize that from culture to culture what is acceptable and what is not acceptable differs to a certain degree, but the general principle behind language and what is considered vulgar across cultures should be adhered to. It is not appropriate that just because you think it is fine, to think it is fine for everyone else or they need to grow up or grow thicker skin. This is going doubly for the Darkside of the mud which in recently weeks has been way over the top with regard to their use of language. Back in the day, Zun gave the side a little bit of slack. Sadly that slack has been ripped to shreds and forgotten. So yes, we will expect that the Darkside bring their language back in order. Modern day cursing and vulgarity has no place in roleplay here. Anyone and everyone is free to use the proper terminology from the books if they want to swear or defame someone, Robert Jordan has plenty of examples. But to claim modern usage as roleplay or that you got caught up in the heat of the moment is not sufficient excuse for you to use foul language that makes others time on the mud less enjoyable. Uses of the demeaning definitions of items like gay, hoe, pussy, homo, ***** are simply not allowed. We do not want to hear it. All too recently many of those have entered the normal vocabulary of the every day mudder. We don't want it on the mud. It ruins the atmosphere. It ruins player enjoyment of the game. And we would much rather have 100 people enjoying the game without profanity that 3 people enjoying it with. So please consider your actions and your words. I would rather we all able to enjoy the game together rather than have to take punitive actions against those who cannot show restraint. As such, please consider this your first warning against foul language. Any further action is up to the interpretation of the immortal dealing with the situation as will a punishment, if any. But the first step is realizing that when players are telling you you need to watch your language, then perhaps you should before someone else overhears something you should not have said. Play nice.